Pink is the Colour of Envy
by MysteryWriter99
Summary: Another request from the awesome BellaVision. When Kimberly Hart comes back to Angel Grove after her time in Florida, the last thing she expected was to be captured by King Mondo in his latest evil scheme. Can Kim be saved? And, if she can, will things ever be the same for her ever again? Rated just to be on the safe side.


**A/N: Hi there! This is a brand new story requested by the fantastic BellaVision and is another Power Rangers story! However, whilst the other will be 70 chapters long this one will only be 50 (bear with me, getting 70 chapters done is a lot of work! Plus this one on top so I'll be posting a lot of stuff.) I also have another story up called Freedom which is a PoTC story so please check it out! Other than that I only have to thank BellaVision for giving me this amazing prompt to work from. And now, chapter one! Enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. *sob* All rights go to Saban and Disney. Now I'm off to go cry and lament my loss._

The United Alliance of Evil were all gathered together to talk of the destruction of the Power Rangers. One point of conversation was how on earth someone like Divatox, of all of them, managed to destroy the fabled Power Rangers. Many villains were grumbling over how, given the chance, they'd have destroyed them too. Of course, one particular villain within the United Alliance of Evil was King Mondo of the Machine Empire. After his somewhat humiliating defeat at the hands of the Power Rangers and subsequently Rita and Zedd (whom he still bore a grudge against) he'd returned to the United Alliance and they'd begrudgingly rebuilt him and Machina. As he wandered amongst the group with his companion, they ran into Rita and Zedd. Lord Zedd turned around to him, his visor flashing red in displeasure.

"Mondo…what an unpleasant surprise." Zedd greeted.

"And the same to you, Ed." Mondo replied.

"It's _Zedd_!" The Emperor of Evil roared. Mondo raised a mechanical eyebrow in response. "Was there something you wanted? After all, last I saw you had suffered a humiliating defeat at the hands of the Power Rangers!" Zedd roared with laughter.

"When my empire is fully rebuilt, those puny Power Rangers will never be able to stop me again!" Mondo bragged proudly. Rita laughed obnoxiously at him.

"Forget it metal head, you and your 'Empire' will never beat them. You're too weak." She gloated. Mondo growled in his metallic voice before moving away slightly, only to pause when he saw Rita and Zedd moving closer together. Rita turned to her husband, pulling out a photo as they leaned in close together. Mondo tried to make his way around to see without being noticed as the two villains spoke to one another. "One day, we'll find those brats and _we'll_ be the ones to crush them!" Rita hissed to her husband.

"Indeed."

"After all, with all of those so called 'originals' now split up it will be simple to track each of them down and crush them!" Rita proclaimed. "I want to get _him_ myself though." She growled, jabbing one face violently.

"And you will. He'll be the first to go before we destroy the others completely." Zedd assured Rita.

"And then we'll be the ones to have destroyed the first Power Rangers!" Rita spat furiously.

"Yes, and then no one will ever doubt our evil ways ever again!" Zedd concurred. "Now, let us go, we have people to insult after all." He pointed out to his wife. And with that, the two of them swept away, though not before the photograph slipped from Rita's grasp and fell to the floor. Intrigued, Mondo picked up the photo. In the picture was a group of teenagers, obviously all Rangers. Mondo scowled at the sight of Tommy, though this time he wore white rather than red, though the image of the boy who defeated him still made Mondo's blood boil. He didn't recognise any of the other faces in the picture, but nonetheless he slyly pocketed the picture in his metal clothing.

"What are you planning?" Machina asked him.

"Oh…nothing of your concern." Mondo placated her before he was rudely bumped by a figure concealed in a large cloak, face hidden by the hood and basked in shadows. "Watch it!" He snapped at the stranger, who just stared at him silently before leaving. Mondo glared at the figure as he walked through the crowds of villains, never saying a word to anyone. Dismissing the figure in the cloak as nothing but a mere nuisance, Mondo continued about his business within the gathering, all the while an evil scheme forming in his mind, just waiting to be put into action.

Meanwhile, down on Earth, a young woman decided it was time for her to face her past head on. So, packing up her things that remained in Florida, one Kimberly Ann Hart decided it was time for her to head back to Angel Grove.

**And I'm going to stop there! I know it's short but the next one will more than make up for it- I promise. I also have another new story out called **_**Freedom has its Price,**_** so please check that out as it's something new I'm trying. I hope you like the new story and please leave me some reviews so I'll know what you all think! Thanks for reading!**

**JJ x **


End file.
